


Exposed

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda, Caught during sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, implied crying during sex (of the good kind), no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: The Program. The approaching finals. The ruthless competition. In the midst of this stressful environment, Glaz and Kapkan find the occasion to have a good time and relieve stress together. Except that a third party catches them in the act, and now the whole dynamic of their team is thrown into chaos.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Gazkov/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said:** Kapglaz getting walked in on by tachanka and it being all awkward for a few days until chanka confesses it was p hot and they have 3some  
> _____________________________________________________
> 
> I've had this in my drafts since the Invitationals, you can carbon date the story by the emphasis on the Stadium and the competition thing 😅  
> But then I got writer's block, and when I got over it I had pressing matters like trade fics to finish, and this poor story kinda fell into limbo until recently and the more I sit on it the more guilty I felt... So I'm posting what I got written for now. This first chapter is purely GlazKan smut and the proper threesome will be on the next chapter (that I still have to write, but I'll get to it, eventually). 
> 
> In fact, back in February I comissioned a piece that was a huge inspiration for this, and it's supposed to be them having sex during this chapter, so [check it out here](https://twitter.com/Naughty_Jeff69/status/1233026565468049408) if you're curious about it 👀

_Thirty seconds until the bomb is defused.”_

It was so different to see the match unfold from outside the building. Despite the abundant glass panels letting the crowd peer into the inside, a good part of the action happened out of their eye’s reach. The atmosphere here, in the open stadium, was vibrant and energetic, not dissimilar to the adrenaline one felt when pushing to win the round, but less tense.

From the seats on the edge of the tracks, Glaz sat with the rest of his ‘dead’ teammates, watching the scoreboard with bated breath. It was Twitch and Maverick against Alibi, so technically the odds were in favour of Glaz’s team. And yet, while thirty seconds went by in the blink of the eye, so much could go wrong in such little time. Whoever won this round would advance to the semi-finals. Glaz was of the opinion that turning Rainbow’s training into a spectacle was frankly ridiculous; however, he was also a competitive soul, like most of Rainbow’s operatives. They all trained to win, no matter what the stakes were.

_“Operator down, only one attacker remaining.”_

Apparently Maverick had backed into a doorway and set off one of Kapkan’s explosive traps, taking himself out of the equation. Glaz felt a twinge of sympathy for him, since the sniper had suffered a similar fate earlier in the round after downing two defenders. A stupid mistake maybe, but he should also give Kapkan credit for hiding his traps so well. Even out of the match he was still getting kills and helping his team. 

Glaz glanced at him, sitting on the opposing team’s bench. Despite the distance, he would have sworn he saw a smug grin on the hunter’s face. The harsh light of the stadium made the white of his uniform glow, creating an amusing contrast with the shadows obscuring his face. While everyone wore caps or no headgear at all, Kapkan had his jacket’s hood up all the time, as if he was trying to hide. Ironically, this made him more easily identifiable.

The loudspeakers announced the elimination of the last attacker, and Glaz redirected his attention to the match just in time to see Alibi disable the defuser. The attackers lost the match. Winning would have been preferable, yes, but Glaz couldn’t claim to feel strongly about their defeat, unlike Ying who was cursing profusely.

The stadium went wild cheering for the winners, although they were too busy talking excitedly between themselves rather than paying attention to the adoring crowd. Glaz’s team approached the winners, to offer their congratulations or comment on a particular play, or to reunite with their friends. Twitch and Alibi shook hands, and Warden diverted Maverick from his path towards Kapkan, who was enduring one of Tachanka’s bone crushing hugs.

“You did well, those traps of yours are a fucking nightmare.” Glaz bit back a smile, watching Kapkan free himself from Tachanka’s grip, literally pushing the other defender away and yet only succeeding because someone else caught Tachanka’s attention.

“Maybe you just don’t have such a good eye for details after all,” Kapkan said, his tone challenging but his bright grin betrayed the lack of heat behind his provocation. 

The hunter wasn’t the most expressive person while they were working or training, but it was clear he was excited about winning. Glaz was sure that if they weren’t surrounded by a stadium full of people, Kapkan might have hugged him. Maybe. He totally would have if they were alone, that was for sure.

“My eye for details is at least good enough to get you out of the match, remember?” 

Glaz’s remark got a laugh out of Kapkan, and in that moment he looked so alive and vibrant that the rest of the world seemed to stop existing. The impulse to grab Kapkan by his jacket and drag him closer for a kiss was nearly overwhelming, but the roar of the crowd kept Glaz from acting. They looked at each other, a silent understanding settling over them. The teams marched away, one to celebrate and the other to drown their sorrows, but not before they all went through some sort of interview with Harry.

The winning team went first, sometimes in pairs and sometimes the operators were alone. With nothing better to do while waiting, Glaz observed Kapkan and Tachanka go in together, and Alibi’s slight frown as she got out of her interview. It didn’t seem to take much time, thank goodness, because the last thing Glaz wanted at the moment was to get embroiled in one of Harry’s long sessions, with a stream of endless chatter and questions. This whole competition felt like some sort of psychological experiment at times and, while somewhat irked that they lost, Glaz was overall glad to be done with it.

His fellow teammates came out of the room where Harry had set camp, Tachanka’s arm slung over Kapkan’s shoulders. “We’re going to celebrate with the other victors from the day, it’s only fair if both Thatcher’s team and us get completely hammered, so we’ll all be hungover tomorrow. You coming, Maxim?”

“I think I’ll pass. I’m tired, you know? Carrying the team is exhausting,” Kapkan shot back at Tachanka, who roared with laughter at his friend’s cheeky remark. 

Alibi reminded them it was her who clutched the match, which prompted the rest of the team to chime in as well, everyone mentioning what they’d done to help win. Taking advantage of Tachanka’s distraction, Kapkan went away before the older defender insisted on dragging him to celebrate. On his way out, the hunter bumped against Glaz, winking at him. For all his insistence at discretion, Kapkan could be rather obvious at times, but they were lucky nobody was paying attention to them, since the defending team was still loudly comparing who had done better.

Distracted by thoughts of what Kapkan meant with that wink, the waiting was over sooner than Glaz realised. His interview with Harry was mercifully short, mostly focused on his impressions of the tournament, the crowd observing their every movement, and interactions with other operators. He answered truthfully and didn’t hide his discomfort about the crowd -which didn’t surprise Harry. He was soon out, letting a still disgruntled Ying take his place. She was the last one. The rest of the team had dispersed away, either to find some peace or lumped in with the other team to have a drink and have a reason to be merry.

Glaz went back to the Spetsnaz dorms, heart hammering in his chest as he imagined what was waiting for him there. Perhaps he got a bit carried away with some of the scenarios he envisioned, because Kapkan wasn’t the type to wait naked on his bed. However, if Fuze wasn’t around, they could have some alone time… It had been too long since they last had sex, or at least it seemed so to Glaz. The Program greatly disrupted their ability to slink away together unnoticed with so much training and meetings and people coming and going around.

The dorms seemed empty, although the lights were on. A towel was thrown over one of the beds, and Glaz would have sworn there was something else on the bedside table too. As soon as he took a step forward, the door closed behind him and a hand grabbed his wrist, spinning him around.

“You took your sweet time,” Kapkan grunted, eyes dark and wild, just like Glaz liked. 

“I went in last for the interview,” Glaz explained, taking a step closer. “Besides, it’s less suspicious this way. Didn’t you want to be discreet about this?”

However, right now Kapkan didn’t give a damn about discretion. He clasped his hands behind Glaz’s neck and kissed him, rough and demanding. A thumb pressed on his jaw as Kapkan invaded his mouth, desire pouring out of him in waves. No matter how many times they did this, they couldn’t quell the hunger they felt and their need to be closer. 

Kapkan grabbed the drawstrings of Glaz’s trousers and dragged him toward the bed, but Glaz clasped his waist in order to pull their bodies flush against each other, halting their progress. Hands creeping under Kapkan’s shirt to feel the skin underneath, caressing every inch he could reach and making Kapkan sigh into the kiss. He pulled off the garment before resuming their slow progress towards the bed, still making out like the world was about to end. 

An equally eager Kapkan nearly ripped Glaz’s shirt off of him, and the feeling of skin against naked skin was unparalleled, the friction and contact driving them to get rid of each other’s trousers as well. Soon they were down to their underwear, and Kapkan boldly palmed the sniper’s crotch as if to make sure he was hard. In retaliation, Glaz slid his hand over the hunter’s ass, squeezing a handful of those firm buttocks while he sucked on a certain spot on Kapkan’s neck. 

“Fuck,” the hunter growled, and Glaz was tempted to ask him to pose for him like this, skin flushed and eyes clouded with lust, a tempting vision only Glaz had the fortune of seeing. “We had an agreement, remember?”

Glaz hummed in agreement, biting his jaw and neck and leaving a trail of wet marks on the hunter’s skin. Yes, he remembered their agreement: whoever won this match could ask for whatever he wanted, and the other party would comply. However, Glaz felt the need to point out a small detail, “You still haven’t told me what you want.”

He endured Kapkan’s glare until the hunter shifted his eyes away, huffing in irritation. “You know what I want.”

It never ceased to amaze him how Kapkan could be so oddly reticent when it came to asking what he wanted in bed; such a stark contrast to his usual directness in literally any other situation. To Glaz, it was especially amusing since he was holding the sniper’s cock over the fabric of his underwear, but asking for Glaz to eat him out or fuck him was too much, apparently.

He hummed absentmindedly, thrusting into Kapkan’s hand and waiting for him to actually say the words. Seconds ticked by, and Glaz could almost hear Kapkan’s growing impatience with the situation. In an attempt to get him to say something, Glaz took hold of Kapkan’s erection too, giving him the same treatment he was giving the sniper. Still keeping stubbornly quiet, the only change he achieved was making Kapkan look at him pleadingly. Not good enough.

“I’m not a mind reader, Maxim.” No reaction from Kapkan, except a raised eyebrow. Glaz smirked at him, rising to the challenge. “No? Okay, I’ll have to guess then. Get on your hands and knees.”

Going by Kapkan’s reaction, it was exactly what he wanted to hear, eyes going wide for a second before he quickly took off his underwear and scrambled to comply. He made such a tempting sight, naked and hard and spreading his thighs for him; Glaz gathered all his self-control and reminded himself that some preparation was needed. Besides, if he wanted to make Kapkan ask to be fucked, he needed to be patient. Just for a bit.

Glaz let his hand rest on the base of Kapkan’s ass, trailing up the curve and kneading the muscle as he pushed the cheeks open. Kapkan’s shoulders twitched, and he glanced back at the sniper, licking his lips in anticipation. Grabbing the lube, Glaz poured a generous amount on his hand and rubbed a finger pad between the cheeks, smearing the cool gel against his entrance. Kapkan shuddered when Glaz kept circling it insistently, not pushing in yet but making sure he was constantly aware of the possibility, almost dipping into him only to withdraw at the last moment without offering a shred of relief.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Kapkan’s breathless question came out muffled, since he had his face pressed against the pillow.

“What do you mean?” Glaz feigned ignorance, kissing Kapkan’s back, letting his breath ghost over the heated skin, massaging the ring of muscle and pulling away as soon as the hunter tried to push back.

Kapkan turned his head to look at him, his expression both defiant and impatient, “Do it already! Fuck me, with your fingers or cock, I don’t care.”

“There, it wasn’t that hard to ask nicely, see?” Glaz cooed, sounding all too pleased, and without further warning, he slid a finger into Kapkan’s twitching hole. 

His body arched, trying to take in more, and Glaz felt him tightening around the digit. It was the kind of reaction Glaz loved drawing out of him, honest and unrestrained, showing exactly what he enjoyed and desired. Wanting to see and hear more of him in such a state, Glaz gripped Kapkan’s cock with his other hand, using slow but firm strokes. That drew a suppressed moan from the hunter.

“We’re alone, you don’t need to hide,” Glaz murmured, drinking in his lover’s reaction as he added a second finger. “Let me hear you.”

Glaz pushed the fingers inside him a little deeper, spreading Kapkan, massaging him in and out; and Kapkan opened his legs wider and moaned, a low sound that went straight to Glaz’s aching cock. He pressed against his lover’s prostate, moving inside him, rubbing and prodding it relentlessly, until Kapkan’s fingers curled into fists on the sheets and he smothered a shuddering whine against the pillow. 

He was merciless in his ministrations, two fingers buried deep inside Kapkan, massaging that one spot, and the others rubbing the perineum, adding external pressure to his prostate. It didn’t take long for Kapkan to lose his mind, a litany of muffled whimpers filling the room as precum dripped from the hunter’s cock constantly. It was a thing of beauty, absolutely mesmerizing. 

It was safe to say this went beyond the usual preparation, but Glaz couldn’t stop now, not when Kapkan was on the brink of coming undone before his eyes. Just when he was sure Kapkan was moments away from reaching his peak, Glaz had a perfect view of Kapkan’s balls and cock, twitching below him. He had to stop right now, otherwise Glaz wasn’t sure who would cum first. His own dick pulsed in need, so hard that it hurt, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Therefore, he pulled his fingers out, which caused the hunter to tilt his hips to chase them, until Glaz stopped him with a sharp slap to his ass.

Glaz swung off Kapkan’s legs and flipped him to his back, smirking at how easily the hunter cooperated with him. Kapkan looked up at him and it left Glaz breathless to see the still wet tear tracks on his face. The hunter didn’t seem to even realize, his eyes slightly unfocused and wide blown in lust.

“Are you just going to stare?” His voice was wobbly and breathless, making him sound needy. Perhaps, for once, that was exactly what Kapkan wanted to show him, since he opened his legs wide. “Go on.”

Chuckling, Glaz stepped back just for a moment, to pick up a condom and slick up his dick with more lube, hissing when he pumped it a few times to take the edge off. Right before Kapkan could complain again, he pushed one of his legs up in the air, tugging him closer and driving his cock into his ass in a single stroke. The noise Kapkan made was half-way between a growl and a whimper, and Glaz bent down to bite his neck and suck a bruise on his neck. This broke their rule of not leaving visible marks, but instead of chastising him, Kapkan moaned and tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his throat to the sniper.

After that small reprieve, he started fucking Kapkan in earnest, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in smoothly, rolling his hips so his cockhead brushed Kapkan’s prostate with every thrust, making him moan and curl a leg around his waist. It was perfection condensed into a fleeting moment. The tight heat gripping his cock, the way Kapkan looked at him in heated adoration as Glaz pushed him closer to ecstasy, the closeness between them. He let his hands rest on Kapkan’s chest, grinding deep inside him while his thumbs swept over the sensitive nipples. Kapkan threw his head back, face contorted in pleasure.

“You were made to be fucked, love.” Glaz made a throaty noise and, unable to hold back, he started thrusting faster into his willing lover.

“Yes!” Kapkan rolled his hips in synch with him, moaning and clenching the sheets so hard Glaz thought they would tear. “Timur, I need… touch me, touch my cock… Please.”

It took Glaz a moment to realise Kapkan was actually begging, and it was unbelievably hot. He let his hands travel down Kapkan’s abs, tracing the scars and feeling the coarse trail of hair, and then the softness of his belly. At last, he wrapped his hand over the hunter’s flushed and rock hard cock, stroking it rough and fast as he liked, all while making the headboard was slamming against the wall as he fucked Kapkan with powerful and deep thrusts.

They both were so close, Glaz felt his balls heavy with his impending release, and Kapkan kept clenching around him and quietly whimpering his name like a prayer. It was then that the dorm’s door flew open and Tachanka walked in.

“Hey Maxim, are you sleeping? I found-”

Time seemed to slow down for a few seconds. Glaz looked at Tachanka like a deer caught in the headlights, an expression mirrored on Kapkan’s face. However, he couldn’t really stop moving; the need to chase his pleasure controlled his body, especially when he was so close already. Then it was as if time caught up with its normal pace again and everything happened at once. Kapkan tensed under him, back arching and his hole spasming wildly around Glaz’s cock, yet he made a noise that Glaz couldn’t quite tell if it was of pleasure or distress, his eyes still glued on Tachanka. There were splatters of semen everywhere, some even reaching Kapkan’s own chin.

Glaz wasn’t sure what possessed him to bend Kapkan’s legs down further and lick the cum from his face, grabbing his hair and turning his face so he was looking at him again and not Tachanka. The kiss was a purely possessive gesture, and the way Kapkan looked up and said his name, glassy eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he rode the final waves of his orgasm, was what finally made Glaz peak too. A haze of sweet euphoria took over his mind, and he moved his hips lazily as he came deep inside his lover.

“Ha, I knew there was something going between you two! Unbelievable,” Tachanka chortled, as if this was an everyday occurrence for him. At least Tachanka closed the door after him, preserving what little intimacy they still had. 

Neither of the lovers seemed willing to say a word, not about the surprise visitor nor anything else. Foreheads resting against each other, they shared a few kisses, still tangled in a close embrace. It wasn’t until Glaz tried to move away before he collapsed on top of Kapkan that the hunter protested, “Don’t pull out, not yet.”

“I can’t remain inside you forever, I have to get the condom out,” Glaz sighed. Despite what he said, he laid down on his lover’s chest, careful not to crush him too much. “Should we talk about…?”

“No.” Kapkan looked away. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea, so Glaz dropped the issue. 

They would eventually have to face Tachanka, but he wouldn’t ruin the hunter’s dazed, happy look and the kisses he lovingly bestowed and accepted from him. This moment belonged just to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you thought of this, or leave ideas for what you think will happen between the three of them next chapter ;)  
> __________________________________________________________________________
> 
> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
